


They Found Me in Costume

by 2MusicLover2



Series: They Found Me [2]
Category: Bandom, I Don't Know How But They Found Me (Band)
Genre: Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Short, White Shadows, it’s Halloween week!, like really short, skeleton mask
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-05 20:27:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21214571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2MusicLover2/pseuds/2MusicLover2
Summary: Dallon buys the first skeleton mask.





	They Found Me in Costume

“Come on, you have to wear some kind of costume.”

I roll my eyes at Ryan and grab the closest thing to me off the shelf. It happens to be a skeleton mask. “There,” I say when I put it on. “A costume. You happy?”

“How do you expect to sing with that on?” he asks, taking it back off of my face and putting it on a shelf.

“You said I need a costume,” I argue and pick the mask back up. “This is a costume.”

“Fine. Whatever. Be that way.”

~*~

I’m starting to regret the mask. My face is sweating, and my voice is getting muffled so bad that the people at this party can barely understand what I’m saying. Oh, well. I have to keep wearing it if only to prove Ryan wrong. He seems perfectly fine back there at his drum set with his zombie costume on.

I couldn’t stand having to listen to his “I-told-you-so” speech, so I leave the mask on. For the entire party. That I don’t even want to be at.

As much as I love this band and I love performing, parties are not my thing. I should talk to Ryan about maybe investing in getting ourselves a television performance. That would be much more my style.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey-yo, it’s the first day of Halloween Week!
> 
> I’m not sure if I like how this turned out, but writing it has made me really want to continue the story I have about IDKHow (if you want to read it, it’s called They Found Me in 1981), so I might change it up a bit when I continue that.
> 
> If I do post more to that story, you can find out by subscribing to me to get notifications whenever I post something, subscribing to this series, or by following me on tumblr (2musiclover2).
> 
> Kudos are appreciated and I reply to all comments! I hope you enjoyed this short little Halloween-ish story!
> 
> -2MusicLover2


End file.
